The Town Where Vampires Prey
by nosserate
Summary: Takes place in 1842. Isabella just moves to Transylvania with her father and knows the stories of what the town's famous for. Of course, this doesn't mean that vampires have left either. What happens when she meet the mysterious Edward Cullen. On HAITUS
1. The Arrival

**A/N Okay, this is my second fan fict and i want complete honesty from everyone here. I hate liars, and I'd rather know this story sucked than to be lied to about it. Basically I'm bored and wanted to write something and i don't really know where I'm taking it just yet. Bare with me on this. **

**I don't own Twilight.**

The carraige rocked me back and forth, but I kept as calm as possible. I didn't let it be known how uncomfortable I really was. I just continued to watch outside as the millions of trees swam by and I pretended that I was back home where I was safe. But I can't make it a reality.

Now I am on my way to a town called Transylvania. I'm leaving my old home of the South to come here for my father. He insists that everything will be perfectly fine, and I have put my trust in him. if he says that I am safe, then I will believe him. But all will not be so bad. Many of the people O have befriended over the years are living here as well, and I am looking forward to seeing them.

I was so intense in my thoughts, that I didn't even realize we were stopped. I blinked as I stared at our house. It was quite lovely and bigger than I ever imagined. It reminded me of the castles here that I have heard of so many times before, and it was marvelous.

The carraige driver opened my door for me, and offered me a hand to step down. I grabbed it lightly and lifted one side of my dress as I stepped down slowly. The sun wasn't shining at all, but I knew it would be absolutely beautiful if it were. I fixed my ruffles in my dress as my dear friend walked over to me quickly.

I smiled brightly, "Alice, it's so wonderful to see you." She engulfed me ina hug, and I returned it gratefully.

She pulled back and I looked her over. It had been over a month since my last visit and her beauty always took me by surprise. She was shorter than me by far as she was the most fragile looking girl i had ever come across, but she was strong at heart. She was part of the many young girls that took the fashion of cutting their hair and hers was shoulder length in a girlish way and the deepest black you had ever seen before. And her blue eyes were swimming with excitement.

Alice smiled at me, "Isabella, you're looking lovely as always."

"As are you." I gave her another quick hug and she led me to the house.

She was looking rather happy that i was finally here after traveling four days to get here, and I was still so sore from riding the whole time.

I looked at her, "How is everything here? I heard that things have changed since my last visit."

Alice nodded, "Yes, its has. The people are beginning to worry lately."

I frowned, "Why ever so?"

"The city council have been trying to convince everyone that a series os events are to unfold rather soon."I stopped walking, "What events?"

Alice glanced at me with a small smile, "Isabella, don't let this fill your head up with lies. It's just talk anyway, and I already soke to my husband about it. He's convinced that it is all just to scare the outsiders here. All the locals know the truth." Her voice made it final.

I smiled, "Okay then. How it Jasper?" She had gotten married a few weeks prior to this. I was unable to come to the wedding.

Alice smiled warmly, "He's fine. We've been traveling for a little bit, and this is the first time we've been home in over two weeks. He's already got a spot on the council beside his father."

"That's wonderful." My enthusiasm made her excited again.

Her smiled turned teasing, "When are you going to find a suitor?"

I sighed, "I don't know. I just haven't found anyone worth being with just yet. I suppose I'll have to wait a little longer for that."

Alice's eyes lit up, "I know the perfect person for you. He's a cousin of the head of the council. You'll really like him." I could see the idea swimming through her eyes.

I frowned, "Alice, please don't try to set me up with someone. I would like to enjoy the town first before I start looking for a husband." In fact, I wasn't even sure I wanted to marry as the other girls had done already.

Her face fell slightly, "Oh, sorry. I get a little excited sometimes. Jasper teases me constantly about it."

I laughed softly, "It's quite all right."

We made it to the house and i was greeted by my father as he hurried outside.

He smiled, "Isabella, you've arrived." I hugged him very briefly. I loved my father very much, but he wasn't the kind of man to want to show affection often.

I brightened up, "Father, have my things arrived?" I was only asking for one thing particularly.

My father had a knowing look, "Indeed, they have. But I have arranged a welcoming party tonight. I will send Heide to help you get ready. "**(A/N I think Heide's cool, so she's like Bella's made but also a friend at the same time.)**

I smiled, "You think of everything, don't you?" It pleased me that he was as happy for me to be here as I was to be here for him.

He nodded, "Only the best for me daughter. Mrs. Hale, would you be so kind to accompany us tonight as well?"

She nodded will a smile on her face, "Indeed sir. But I'm afraid that Mr. hale will be unable to attend this evening. He's visiting with his father today at the Council hall."

"Oh, that's quite all right." He turned to me, "Now hurry along, Isabella." And he went off on his own. He was distant like that sometimes.

Alice turned to me, "Well, Isabella, I have to hurry home to look my best. I will be back tonight with my friend i was telling you about." She kissed my cheek quickly and hurried away before i could even protest once.

I sighed as i went upstairs to what i assumed was my room.

Heide was already waiting for me and she smiled upon my appearance, "Isabella, welcome home."

"Thank you, Heide" I looked around me, "Has it arrived just yet?" I had never been more eager in my entire life before now.

She let out a small laugh, "Of course. Your father is counting on you to play it when the guests have arrived."

I sighed, "That would be wonderful." I looked at the two dresses laid out before me. One was a dark green and the other was a deep red. I looked at Heide, "Which one do you think would be better?"

Heide looked at them before pointing to the dark green, "It brings out your dark brown hair and brown eyes much better." So i chose that one.

Heide helped me out of my current dress and into the next one arranging the hoop part of my skirt precisely the way it should be before it was perfect. She even pinned my hair up for me and left small dangling waves draping down my cheekbones giving me an innocent sophisticated look. She made me look beautiful.

I turned to her when i heard everyone arriving downstairs, "Thank you, Heide."

She smiled, "Anytime, Isabella."

She helped me downstairs for the party, and there were a lot of people that I didn't know at all and i finally recognized my father standing with a group of men.

He turned to me, "Isabella, this is Mr. Black and Mr. Clearwater, they're both on the council also."

I nodded respectfully to both of them and turned to my father, "Heide said that you wished for me to play now, may I?" I couldn't hide the eagerness in my voice.

My father chuckled, "Of course, my dear. Go along then."

I excused myself and maed my way into the gathering area where my beautiful masterpeice sat. It was my very own grand piano and it was solic white. My father bought it for me when i turned sixteen, and the musicians he hired taught me how to play rather well and it was something i had always enjoyed.

I sat down as everyone crowded in the room to hear my play and I ran my hand lightly over the keys getting farmiliar with myself. Then I closed my eyes and began playing softly. the music flowed through the room as everyone was silent and the music was soft sweet melody that i had come to love as a child. it reminded me of my mother and it was the first composition i ever composed myself. As the time stretched out i began playing a little faster and changed course as the music got faster until i got down to the final notes of the peice. My finger lingered on the last one. Everyone applauded quietly and I smiled to myself as I opened my eyes again.

Alice came over to me as i got up from the piano and she was grinning from ear to ear, "That was beautiful, Isabella."

"Thanks." I was surprused at the excitement that radiated from my own voice.

It was then I noticed the man at her side. At least...I think he was a man. And he was beautiful. He was quite tall and lean with perfect angelic features written on his face. He had a strange color of bronze hair that seemed to have a mind of its own, and his eyes...I had never seen anything like them. They had no distinct color at all. A strange black that wasn't compltely black, and i couldn't place a name to it.

Alice followed my gaze and smiled again, "Isabella, I'd like you to meet Edward Cullen. His uncle is Carlisle, the one that is the head of the council." This was the man she was speaking of?

Edward smiled, "Hello, Isabella." His voice rang out like velvet and I knew then and there that Edward was something I had never come across before.

**Okay, so what do you think? Review, review, review! I love reviews.**


	2. The Warning

**A/N Okay, this is my second fan fict and i want complete honesty from everyone here. I hate liars, and I'd rather know this story sucked than to be lied to about it. Basically I'm bored and wanted to write something and i don't really know where I'm taking it just yet. Bare with me on this. **

**I don't own Twilight.**

The carraige rocked me back and forth, but I kept as calm as possible. I didn't let it be known how uncomfortable I really was. I just continued to watch outside as the millions of trees swam by and I pretended that I was back home where I was safe. But I can't make it a reality.

Now I am on my way to a town called Transylvania. I'm leaving my old home of the South to come here for my father. He insists that everything will be perfectly fine, and I have put my trust in him. if he says that I am safe, then I will believe him. But all will not be so bad. Many of the people O have befriended over the years are living here as well, and I am looking forward to seeing them.

I was so intense in my thoughts, that I didn't even realize we were stopped. I blinked as I stared at our house. It was quite lovely and bigger than I ever imagined. It reminded me of the castles here that I have heard of so many times before, and it was marvelous.

The carraige driver opened my door for me, and offered me a hand to step down. I grabbed it lightly and lifted one side of my dress as I stepped down slowly. The sun wasn't shining at all, but I knew it would be absolutely beautiful if it were. I fixed my ruffles in my dress as my dear friend walked over to me quickly.

I smiled brightly, "Alice, it's so wonderful to see you." She engulfed me ina hug, and I returned it gratefully.

She pulled back and I looked her over. It had been over a month since my last visit and her beauty always took me by surprise. She was shorter than me by far as she was the most fragile looking girl i had ever come across, but she was strong at heart. She was part of the many young girls that took the fashion of cutting their hair and hers was shoulder length in a girlish way and the deepest black you had ever seen before. And her blue eyes were swimming with excitement.

Alice smiled at me, "Isabella, you're looking lovely as always."

"As are you." I gave her another quick hug and she led me to the house.

She was looking rather happy that i was finally here after traveling four days to get here, and I was still so sore from riding the whole time.

I looked at her, "How is everything here? I heard that things have changed since my last visit."

Alice nodded, "Yes, its has. The people are beginning to worry lately."

I frowned, "Why ever so?"

"The city council have been trying to convince everyone that a series os events are to unfold rather soon."

I stopped walking, "What events?"

Alice glanced at me with a small smile, "Isabella, don't let this fill your head up with lies. It's just talk anyway, and I already soke to my husband about it. He's convinced that it is all just to scare the outsiders here. All the locals know the truth." Her voice made it final.

I smiled, "Okay then. How it Jasper?" She had gotten married a few weeks prior to this. I was unable to come to the wedding.

Alice smiled warmly, "He's fine. We've been traveling for a little bit, and this is the first time we've been home in over two weeks. He's already got a spot on the council beside his father."

"That's wonderful." My enthusiasm made her excited again.

Her smiled turned teasing, "When are you going to find a suitor?"

I sighed, "I don't know. I just haven't found anyone worth being with just yet. I suppose I'll have to wait a little longer for that."

Alice's eyes lit up, "I know the perfect person for you. He's a cousin of the head of the council. You'll really like him." I could see the idea swimming through her eyes.

I frowned, "Alice, please don't try to set me up with someone. I would like to enjoy the town first before I start looking for a husband." In fact, I wasn't even sure I wanted to marry as the other girls had done already.

Her face fell slightly, "Oh, sorry. I get a little excited sometimes. Jasper teases me constantly about it."

I laughed softly, "It's quite all right."

We made it to the house and i was greeted by my father as he hurried outside.

He smiled, "Isabella, you've arrived." I hugged him very briefly. I loved my father very much, but he wasn't the kind of man to want to show affection often.

I brightened up, "Father, have my things arrived?" I was only asking for one thing particularly.

My father had a knowing look, "Indeed, they have. But I have arranged a welcoming party tonight. I will send Heide to help you get ready. "**(A/N I think Heide's cool, so she's like Bella's made but also a friend at the same time.)**

I smiled, "You think of everything, don't you?" It pleased me that he was as happy for me to be here as I was to be here for him.

He nodded, "Only the best for me daughter. Mrs. Hale, would you be so kind to accompany us tonight as well?"

She nodded will a smile on her face, "Indeed sir. But I'm afraid that Mr. hale will be unable to attend this evening. He's visiting with his father today at the Council hall."

"Oh, that's quite all right." He turned to me, "Now hurry along, Isabella." And he went off on his own. He was distant like that sometimes.

Alice turned to me, "Well, Isabella, I have to hurry home to look my best. I will be back tonight with my friend i was telling you about." She kissed my cheek quickly and hurried away before i could even protest once.

I sighed as i went upstairs to what i assumed was my room.

Heide was already waiting for me and she smiled upon my appearance, "Isabella, welcome home."

"Thank you, Heide" I looked around me, "Has it arrived just yet?" I had never been more eager in my entire life before now.

She let out a small laugh, "Of course. Your father is counting on you to play it when the guests have arrived."

I sighed, "That would be wonderful." I looked at the two dresses laid out before me. One was a dark green and the other was a deep red. I looked at Heide, "Which one do you think would be better?"

Heide looked at them before pointing to the dark green, "It brings out your dark brown hair and brown eyes much better." So i chose that one.

Heide helped me out of my current dress and into the next one arranging the hoop part of my skirt precisely the way it should be before it was perfect. She even pinned my hair up for me and left small dangling waves draping down my cheekbones giving me an innocent sophisticated look. She made me look beautiful.

I turned to her when i heard everyone arriving downstairs, "Thank you, Heide."

She smiled, "Anytime, Isabella."

She helped me downstairs for the party, and there were a lot of people that I didn't know at all and i finally recognized my father standing with a group of men.

He turned to me, "Isabella, this is Mr. Black and Mr. Clearwater, they're both on the council also."

I nodded respectfully to both of them and turned to my father, "Heide said that you wished for me to play now, may I?" I couldn't hide the eagerness in my voice.

My father chuckled, "Of course, my dear. Go along then."

I excused myself and maed my way into the gathering area where my beautiful masterpeice sat. It was my very own grand piano and it was solic white. My father bought it for me when i turned sixteen, and the musicians he hired taught me how to play rather well and it was something i had always enjoyed.

I sat down as everyone crowded in the room to hear my play and I ran my hand lightly over the keys getting farmiliar with myself. Then I closed my eyes and began playing softly. the music flowed through the room as everyone was silent and the music was soft sweet melody that i had come to love as a child. it reminded me of my mother and it was the first composition i ever composed myself. As the time stretched out i began playing a little faster and changed course as the music got faster until i got down to the final notes of the peice. My finger lingered on the last one. Everyone applauded quietly and I smiled to myself as I opened my eyes again.

Alice came over to me as i got up from the piano and she was grinning from ear to ear, "That was beautiful, Isabella."

"Thanks." I was surprused at the excitement that radiated from my own voice.

It was then I noticed the man at her side. At least...I think he was a man. And he was beautiful. He was quite tall and lean with perfect angelic features written on his face. He had a strange color of bronze hair that seemed to have a mind of its own, and his eyes...I had never seen anything like them. They had no distinct color at all. A strange black that wasn't compltely black, and i couldn't place a name to it.

Alice followed my gaze and smiled again, "Isabella, I'd like you to meet Edward Cullen. His uncle is Carlisle, the one that is the head of the council." This was the man she was speaking of?

Edward smiled, "Hello, Isabella." His voice rang out like velvet and I knew then and there that Edward was something I had never come across before.

**Okay, so what do you think? Review, review, review! I love reviews.**

**A/N Okay, i got only few reviews, so i need a lot more please. Like I said before, not sure where I'm going with this, but I'll figure it out eventually. At least, I hope I do. So, I hope you like it a lot. **

I placed a small smile on my face as i replied, "Hello, Edward." I was fully aware of how shy my voice sounded, but I couldn't help myself. He was so beautiful.

He kept his eyes on me as he said, "Alice failed to mention just how beautiful you were, Isabella." I felt my face heat up a little as his words overwhelemed me.

I cast my eyes down, "Thank you, Edward."

Alice was a little amused at the conversation, "I was just telling Edward how much you enjoyed playing the piano."

Edward nodded without looking at her, "You are very talented. However did you learn such a thing?" I loved the sound of his voice. It was unlike anything i had ever heard before.

"My father lived with scholars at one time, and they had a few musicians there who taught me. I was eleven at the time, and I picked up on it immediately." I smiled, "My father got me my own on my thirteenth birthday."

He thought that over for a few minutes, and I noticed my father making his way over to us. I assumed he wanted to have a conversation, but he surprised me by what he said.

My father didn't look at Alice nor Edward as he spoke, "Isabella, I have someone you need to meet." My heart sunk a little at leaving Edward. I had no idea why though.

I looked at them both, "I'm sorry, but you'll have to excuse me." Alice nodded to me cheerfully, but Edward was watching my father with a strange expression etched on his face. I couldn't understand it, and I gave up as my father led me away from them.

He finally spoke as we were out of their sites, "Isabella, you may speak to anyone here, but I advise you to stay away from Mr. Cullen at once."

I frowned at his words, "But why, father?"

He looked at me intently, "Because my dear, the town has been speaking of monstrous things about his family, and I'll not have you mixed up in it either. Is that understood?" It was certainly not, but I knew better then to go against his wishes.

I nodded slowly, "Yes, father."

My father instantly brightened up, "Good. Now I have someone for you to meet." We stopped walking and Mr. Black stood there with a young man at his side. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes, but he was amazingly strong looking with his structure. But there was something about him that made me dislike him at once.

My father smiled proudly, "Isabella, this is Jacob Black. Mr. Black's son."

Jacob smiled at me, "Hi, Isabella." His voice was the exact oposite of Edward's. It was hard and rough.

I placed a small smile on my face, "Nice to meet you, Jacob." My voice was hesitant and slow. I was sure they saw through my politeness.

Mr. Black cut in after that, "Jacob here is going to be next in line for the judge council. He's worked his way up and he's only sixteen." He looked very proud of his son for whatever reason.

Jacob looked a little smug, "It's a big accomplishment in my family. I'll be the first Black to ever be on the judge council." Definitely smug.

I straightened up, "Well, that must be good for you then." i tried very hard to keep my voice pleasant. I disliked the thought of my father being angry with me for whatever purposes, because my father could be cruel sometimes.

My eyes traveled the room as my father spoke with the Blacks, and I locked gazes with Edward who was leaving out the door. He smiled at me and motioned for me to follow him with his finger. I hesitated briefly wondering why my father warned me about him, but i shook the thoughts away slowly. I glanced back at my father and the Blacks, and I decided they wouldn't realize I was gone.

Then, I followed Edward outside.


	3. The Infatuation

**A/N Sorry for all the spelling mistakes. When I type I go so fast that it's hard for me to even realize it. I've got the spelling check thing now so it'll be better off. I keep getting a lot of story alerts and favorites right now and I like them a lot. But I really would like some reviews so I would know what needs to be done to make it better. Thanks for reading this!**

***I do not own Twilight in any way. But I do own Edward…just kidding. *grin***

I had no idea what I was doing out here following him, but I felt a drawl to him for some odd reason. I couldn't help it in any possible way.

Edward stopped walking and turned back to me with a small smile on his face, "So Isabella, Alice says you are independent. Is that true?" His voice was getting smoother by the second and I had to blink to not fall into his dazzling smile.

I managed to nod once, "Yes. My father finds it very disapproving however." When my voice came out steady and strong I straightened up with pride. It was any wonder that I could speak around Edward.

He tilted his head to the side, "Why is that?" Was it really possible to be so persuasive?

"My father thinks that if I acted like a lady should, I would find a suitor faster." My mind led me back to Jacob and I felt sad. I knew there must've been some other reason why my father introduced me to him.

A strange look took over Edward's face at that moment and he said, "You're father is considering Jacob Black." It was a statement and I wondered what he meant, and it was then something struck me. Edward was angry at that fact.

I swallowed a little, "I'm not completely sure, but I think it is a possibility." One that I wish wouldn't happen.

Edward's expression softened, "You don't like him." Another statement. It was like he could read my mind.

I nodded, "He's full of too much pride. I find it very revolting." I gasped as a hand flew to my lips, "I'm sorry. That was very cruel of me to say." I felt a small blush spread over my cheeks at the way I acted.

But he chuckled in amusement, "Do not apologize for such a thing. But," He paused as a smile came upon his face, "I rather enjoy that blush on your skin. It's simply breathtaking." My heart fluttered at that.

And it also caused me to blush again.

He tilted his head to the side again, "What makes you blush so?" It was almost as if he were speaking to himself.

I bit my bottom lip, "I'm not used to such complements. It just took me by surprise." I didn't fail to notice his eyes drop to my lips and I released my teeth as I smiled slightly.

But my heart kept fluttering uncontrollably, and it confused me so. A gentlemen had never charmed me before and it only took Edward a few smiles to get me blushing. He was unlike anything I had ever seen before.

Edward looked amused again, "Surely a beautiful young woman as yourself gets complements everyday." Again, my heart fluttered.

I laughed softly, "I'm not being biased when I say that is not true. I am not used to hearing such a thing."

Edward stared at me for a second before replying, "Your father is looking for you." He seemed saddened by the thought.

I turned to glance back at the house and I caught a glimpse of him at the window and I frowned, "I guess I should go to him now."

But when I turned around, Edward was gone.

Edward's POV

I stayed in the shadows as I watched one by one guests leave the Victorian home, and finally Alice came out the door.

She walked right over to me, "I thought you had left already." _Whatever caught your interest to stay?_

I smiled a little, "I was distracted. I want to stay a little while longer."

Alice lifted an eyebrow, "Really?" _Watch it Edward. I may not be like them, but Isabella is still my very close friend._

I held her gaze for a second before saying, "I do not wish to kill her, Alice. She is simply too entertaining." I paused, "Her mind is very peculiar." **(A/N Edward can read Bella's mind.)**

_What do you mean by that?_ Now she was interested.

I smiled brightly, "Just what I said. She had a peculiar mind. It's amusing for the most part, because she has very different views than I would've guessed. It's distracting." Too distracting to say the least.

Alice looked at me suspiciously for a second before saying, "Very well, then. I should go to Jasper now." I nodded to her and she hurried along her way.

It was then that I heard a few shouts coming from inside of the house.

I listened and it appeared that Mr. Swan was arguing with Isabella about her sudden disappearance. She wasn't holing her tongue either. Interesting…

**A/N Just a short chapter, but hope you like it! Also, Edward is infatuated with Bella and her mind, and Bella is completely taken by Edward. Jacob is only in this story to star conflict, but it will not be a love triangle whatsoever. I'm too much of Team Edward for that. *wink***

**Review…Review…REVIEW. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	4. The Argument

**A/N Okay, I got some great reviews and one that was telling me about a few mistakes in my story. I'll try my hardest to fix the mistakes though. Also, I'd like you to know that Edward can read Bella's mind in this one, because I just think it's better that way. I like Bella not being the exception to him, and it just adds to it I think. Okay then, here's the next chapter…**

***I do not own Twilight.**

My father was silent for a long time after the guests left, but as I sat in my cushioned chair across from his, he finally broke the silence.

"Isabella, may I ask why you disappeared from the party this evening?" His voice sounded strained- like he was trying to hold back his anger.

I looked straight into his brown eyes that looked hard and cold, "I was speaking with one of the guests." Simple statement, but not enough information.

My father narrowed his eyes a little, "Would you mind giving this guests name?" So this is what this is about?

I nodded, "Edward Cullen." Saying his name was unusual. It made my heart flutter even though my expression remained the same. Calm.

My father, however, did not.

He gritted his teeth, "Did I not explain to you tonight that you were to not associate with him?" His voice was rising as he spoke and it was near a shout.

I didn't even blink. Instead, I straightened in my chair and never once looked away from his eyes. I met his stare of anger head on.

"Yes, you did." My words were hard as his eyes, but I didn't mind one bit.

My father narrowed his eyes, "Isabella Marie Swan, do you realize how this reflects on me?" Now he was shouting.

I could shout right back.

"Of course I do." I spit the venom out in my words as I continued, "Everything I do reflects on you apparently. Do you even care about me at all anymore? Because it seems to me that you care about your reputation more than anything." By this time I was standing up as I finished.

My father seemed quite surprised at my outburst as he matched my stance in a swift motion, "You will not speak to me that way. I am your father!!!" The way he said the word sounded as if being a father was something he found least important.

I gritted my teeth a little, "A father who does not care about me in the least."

Now he seemed completely taken by surprise at my accusation, "What did you just say?" When I didn't answer him he said, "What has gotten into you, Isabella? Where is all this coming from?"

That made me pause. What was I doing? I never argued once with my father before now. I kept everything I felt towards him a secret that only I was allowed to know, and I never intended to let anyone- especially him- know. Now I was shouting it for the world to hear. Even I had never been this outspoken before.

As my silence rang through the air, my father looked proud that he won the argument. I was furious. After all that had happened, I was the one to fall back. I felt utterly defeated and it only made me even more angrier.

My father finally spoke, "As of other news, Isabella, how did you fare with Jacob Black?" Just his name sent shivers down my back. And not the good kinds.

I finally said in a pleasant voice, "I like him fine I gather." I paused as I looked back at his face, "Why do you ask?" Suspicion was clouded into my eyes as I waited for his answer.

My father remained expressionless before looking incredibly cheerful, "Well, my daughter, it seems that you will find out soon enough. It has already been arranged that Jacob Black and you will marry in a matter of weeks."

My heart stopped. Married? To Jacob Black?

He smiled, "He came tonight to get a glimpse of his bride and he was perfectly happy. We will announce the wonderful news in a few days at your engagement party."

Anger coursed through me violently as the information was processed and it was very clear why Jacob looked so happy to meet me. I was already going to be given to him like an object and he liked what he was purchasing. I, however, did not like this at all. It was not something I was going to give in to so quickly.

My father frowned at me, "Well, say something my dear. Are you not happy that I have chosen a man such as he?"

My anger died down as I smiled pleasantly, "I'm sorry father. I guess this took my by surprise for a moment." I made myself brighten up, "I am very much looking forward to this." And I really was. Just not in the way he expected.

He looked pleased by my reaction as he sat back down, "That's wonderful to hear. Now it's getting late. Run along of to bed now."

I nodded- playing along- and walked out of the room.

As I was dressed in my long white silk nightgown, I happened to glance out the window. It was so dark outside, and I couldn't help but walk over to the window and peer out as I thought everything that had just occurred.

I was getting married to Jacob Black. The very thought of it made me angry all over again. I did not even like him- much less wish to marry him. I was not going to go through this and I wouldn't be very gracious about it either. No one could make me do something that I wanted.

And it seemed like the darkness itself moved about outside and I felt myself freeze as I placed my hand on the glass. My mind must've been playing tricks on me, because it almost looked like the shape of a man. Silly thoughts.

I sighed as I walked away and slipped into my bed awaiting for sleep. And my dreams took me to strange places.

At one point I dreamt that someone- a man- had entered my room through my window. But that was impossible. A dream is nothing but a dream.

But the pain that came upon my neck felt so real as I gasped through the darkness…….

**A/N So there you go. If you want Edward's POV in the next chapter, let me know. I have a great story line- finally- and I hope you don't get to mad about the whole engagement thing. Trust me, it will make sense later on. If you have any suggestions at all, give them to me and I'll see if I can fit them in. **

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Please.**


	5. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

**Author's Note.**

**Dear readers of the twilight fan fiction,**

**I am very aware of the fact most people hate the author's notes like this, and I do too. But I had to let you know why I haven't updated yet. I just got back from the beach and I've been there for over a week now. I wanted to update before I left, but wasn't able to. I just wanted to let you know that I will be working on the next chapter very soon. If you want it sooner than later, review you're eagerness for the next chapter. Don't hate me please, because I'm still working on it right now.**

**Thanks! Brittany (aka nosserate) **


	6. The Party

**A/N Wow. I've gotten a lot of reviews and I'm really excited about that. Lots of people reading this and I'm just so excited. Hope you like this chapter because I'm excited about it. **

***I don't own twilight…But Alice told me I will one day. Just kidding.**

Bella POV

For the next few days, I had kept myself in my room. I only allowed myself down when my father was out and I spent my time with my piano. I had not spoken to him about marrying Jacob Black nor do I even intend to. I already know my views on it and I do not intend to let someone change my mind for me.

Tonight was my engagement party. Guests were arriving for something they did not know about yet. They assumed we were throwing another party, and my engagement will be announced tonight. Something I dread deeply.

Heidi was already laying my dress out for tonight. It was a dark blue. The darkest blue I had ever come across and it went incredibly well with my complexion. I hugged my every curve and it cascaded beautifully down the floor. Heidi pulled my corset strings tight before slipping the skirts and finally the dress on me. I felt beautiful, but incredibly sad. I supposed blue meant sadness didn't it? I pulled my hair up in pins and finally decided I looked well enough.

I hurried downstairs and my father was entertaining some guests while I spotted Alice and her husband Jasper.

I walked over to them and Alice lit up upon seeing me, "Isabella!" She engulfed me into a hug and pulled back to eye my dress, "You look beautiful."

I smiled at her, "Thank you, Alice." I fidgeted a little, "I'm glad you could come. I desperately need to talk to you."Jasper lifted and eyebrow, "Are you alright, Isabella? You seem a little down."

I smiled timidly at him, "I'm just a little tired is all." I looked at Alice, "May I speak with you?"

Alice measured my expression and nodded, "Yes. Excuse me Jasper, Edward." My heart fluttered considering I hadn't seen Edward standing there until now. I blushed upon meeting his gaze and Alice wheeled me away.

Once we were alone I couldn't help but say, "Alice the most awful thing just happened to me."

Alice now looked worried, "Isabella, what's wrong?"

I blurted out, "I'm getting married to Jacob Black."

Her face was a mask of shock, "What?"

I nodded, "I'm getting married Alice. My father is forcing me to and I don't want o marry him." Tears filled my eyes, "I despise him."

Alice immediately hugged me and whispered, "Don't cry, Isabella. It's going to be alright."

I shook my head as I pulled back from her, "It will not be alright. I'm getting married to a man I do not love- dislike would be more appropriate- and I can't do anything about it. I'm defenseless against my father's wishes."

And now my life would take a turn I would not like to follow. A life of sadness, loneliness, and sorrow was what awaited me. Marrying a man I did not love. It was simply heartbreaking.

That was when my father was trying to get everyone's attention and he motioned for me to join him. I wiped my tears away before doing so and Jacob joined us as well. Everyone was looking very eager for the announcement as my father looked proud.

"I would like to announce that my daughter, Isabella, and Jacob Black are to be married. We are all so pleased you could attend the engagement party." he lifted his glass and everyone started congratulating us while I tried my hardest not to be anything but happy.

They must not know what I am going to do. I do not intend on Marrying Jacob Black no matter the costs.

Music began around the room and Jacob offered a hand, "Would you like to dance, Isabella?" I did not like the way he said my name. It held no passion at all. Not at all like Edward when he said it. That thought surprised me as I allowed Jacob to lead me to the dance floor.

I tried very hard to keep my expression pleasant until I decided now was the time.

"Jacob, I have something I need to tell you."

Jacob looked curious as he said, "Really? Let's hear it then."

I held my expression calm as I replied, "I do not wish to marry you." I felt better saying the words and I thought maybe he would understand and release me of my burden.

I did not expect him to look so calm.

He finally responded by saying, "I do not think that was wise of you to say, Isabella." My hear tightened at that as he continued, "In fact, your father would be very disappointed you felt that way. I'm disappointed you feel that way." His hands tightened on my wrist.

I gasped, "You're hurting me."

Jacob stared at me for a moment before releasing me and stepping back, "You'll have to excuse me, Isabella. I have business to attend."

I hurried away from him before I could do anything else.

I walked to the stairs as everyone else accommodated the living area. I sat down and felt tears slide down my cheeks as I tried wiping them away. It was then a small handkerchief appeared and it was held out to me.

I took it without a word and wiped the tears away softly. I glanced up, "Thank you…" My voice trailed off as Edward stared at me with an expression I didn't quite understand.

I swallowed, "Hello, Edward."

Edward leaned against the rail as he said, "I do not think a woman who is going to be married would look so sad, Isabella. Are you not happy then?" His velvet voice always took me by surprise.

Everything about him was surprising really.

I stood up and offered a faint smile that came out as more of a grimace, "I am."

He tilted his head to the side before replying, "I'm sorry to announce this, Isabella, but you do not tell the truth." My eyes widened as his voice became incredibly soft, "You are very unhappy." This saddened him. I could tell.

I avoided his gaze before saying, "I must do what my father expects me to. Marrying Jacob Black would make him happy." It surprised me that I was being so calm and forward with him.

Edward didn't look pleased with my response, "Why on earth would making your father happy affect you in such a way if it does not make you happy?"

I wanted to say because if everything my father expected of me made him happy, I'd do anything for him. Pleasing him was always what I wanted, because it was the only time growing up when he paid any attention to me at all.

But I didn't say that.

Instead, I said, "How do you know it would not make me happy?" He seemed genuinely surprised with my answer and I continued, "Making my father makes me happy, Edward." I swallowed, "If I have to marry Jacob Black, then I will." Even if it something I'd rather not do for his attention.

Edward studied me for a long time before he finally said, "I'm afraid I made a simple mistake, Isabella. You are a very good liar." For some reason this amused him. He had a smile playing at his lips, "Yes. You hide everything, don't you Isabella?"

I struggled with trying to find something to say, "What?" That was all I could come up with.

Edward stepped towards me and we were so close to touching, "You never let anyone know how you really feel, do you?" His eyes were so close, and yet I still could not decide what color he had. So dark yet so light at the same time. There was a name for that….Edward's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, "Crimson red."

I blinked once, "What?"Edward smiled, "My eye color. They're crimson red." And he was right. Now that I thought about it, they were red.

I took a step back, "But how is that possible?" My voice was just a mere whisper, but somehow I knew he heard me.

He tried taking another step towards me, but then he turned around quickly. I could see Jacob making his way over to us, and he did not look happy.

He cast one small glance at Edward before saying, "Isabella, come here now." I obeyed without a word. Obeying was better than making a scene in my home.

But Jacob's hand clasped around my wrist so hard I gasped and winced at the pain he inflicted. He shot me a look and I clamped my mouth shut as I tried not letting a sound escape my lips. Don't make a scene in front of the guests…That was my only thought.

I was being pulled to another room at this moment and I noticed we were alone. Oh, no…

**A/N Okay that's it for this chapter. Hope you all liked it. I was going to make it longer, but I was in a hurry to update so you wouldn't think I abandoned the story. *grin*. I hope you like it, because next chapter is going to be amazing I swear it. Lots of Edward in it and you'll love it! I know I will. Thanks again for the amazing reviews you've all given me.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please.**


	7. The Confrontation

**A/N I am so psyched right now! I got some really amazing reviews from you guys and I love them lots!!! A couple of you were wondering if Jacob was going to get hurt and I guess you'll find out in this chapter…Remember, I'm Team Edward!**

***I don't own twilight and Alice never said I would.**

Jacob glared at me fiercely, "What do you think you were doing?"

I flushed, "I, uh, I was just-" He cut me off.

"You weren't just doing nothing." His eyes flared, "Do you know how bad this looks now? My fiancée is speaking privately to another man. Do you have any idea what this will do to me?" His grip on my wrist was shooting pains up my arm.

I felt tears sting my eyes even though I would not let them spill. I would not cry in front of him, because that's showing weakness. I wasn't supposed to show weakness.

I held my head up high, "Your reputation is no concern of mine, Jacob."

He did the one thing I thought that wasn't possible. He lifted his arm high and brought it down hard slapping my left cheek. My head snapped to the side with the force and my cheek stung like needles prickling my skin. This time, tears sprang from my eyes. Not from fear, from pain.

I heard Jacob laugh, "Awe. Don't tell me a little slap hurt you, Isabella." When I didn't answer him, He snorted, "Your father was wrong I guess. You aren't as strong as he made you out to be." He bent down so his lips were at my ear, "You're weak." I felt his hand let go of my wrist and both of his hands gripped my waist tightly.

I had enough as I pushed against his chest. I gasped as he flew back from me and I saw Edward holding the back of his shirt. It only took me a second to gather that he'd thrown him away from me. He let go Jacob and he crumpled to the floor. Edward looked back at me and I heard my intake of breath. His eyes were flashing red. Almost like a glow. He tensed immediately and looked as if he were in pain. It was then that Jacob got back up and threw a punch at Edward. I gasped but then frowned deeply at Edward didn't even flinch from the blow. He never even moved an inch. Jacob, however, grabbed his hand tightly in horror.

"Dammit, you broke my hand." He cradled it and I stared open mouth at Edward.

No one I had known had acted this way at all and he looked- dare I even think- terrifying. But there was a gentleness of his scaring that I wondered how he could be in the first place. Edward's eyes dimmed back to the regular color and his face was so angelic it made me want to melt.

He finally whispered in a soft voice, "Are you alright, Isabella?"

I somehow managed to find my voice as I whispered, "Yes, Edward. I'm fine."

And I was now. But what really frightened me at the moment- was Edward. Surely my father wouldn't take this lightly at all, and it would be all my fault if Edward got punished for what was Jacob's fault.

Edward looked slightly surprised before saying, "Isabella, don't worry about me. You're the one in danger." his eyes flashed at this, and I wondered what he meant.

Then it suddenly came to me. I had not spoken out loud.

But by this time Jacob was already getting up and he glared at Edward, "You will pay for this."

Edward suddenly had the expression of something I had never seen before. It was a look a demon possessed only to terrify. But I was not afraid of him.

Jacob was, however, and he immediately started backing out of the room. Then he darted out as if he were afire.

Edward slowly turned his head to me and I saw him immediately loose all tension he had. His angelic features were known again this time, and I didn't even pay attention to the shouting that was making its way to the room.

Until the door was filled with louder shouts.

I gasped, "Edward, you have to go. If you don't they'll hurt you." It was then that I realized I was right in front of Edward. And when he didn't move an inch, I pressed my hands against his chest to shove him a little. And I seemed to startle myself as I stilled. His chest was incredibly muscular and hard. I hadn't even budged him.

Edward seemed to smile lightly as my eyes met his, "I think they're the ones who would get hurt, Isabella."

My breath caught in my throat a little, "But Edward, my father-"

I was cut off when the door burst open and men came in, but they stopped in their tracks at seeing me with Edward and I glanced at him quickly to see that he was looking at them with complete hatred written across his features. The look of a demon was back and I still remained afraid of him.

My father stepped forward and seemed to clear his throat, "Mr. Cullen, I'd advise you to let my daughter go."

My temper flared immediately. Who was he to treat me as if I were a simple child? I was in no danger thanks to Edward and he spoke as if Edward was the threat.

I was about to voice my opinion when Edward spoke, "Mr. Swan, I advise you to not make such threats to me when I have the upper hand." His velvet voice was low and soft, but held such icy coldness to it that it was as if the tremors were shouting them.

My father looked at me, "Isabella, come here immediately." When I didn't move, he took a step forward.

Edward rushed to me and stepped in front of me much to my surprise. I was at lost for words as he was tense enough for a fight.

My father's eyes widened, "How dare you refuse me the right of my daughter."

I couldn't see his expression, but by the way he spoke, he was narrowing his eyes, "How dare you try to take her away."

Now I couldn't help my confusion. And Edward crouched a little as if bracing himself for an attack. My father looked extremely worried and then Edward turned his head slightly to look at me and I felt myself still. His eyes were blazing red and his expression was pure fury, but it softened the longer he looked at me. He looked a little pained and I immediately wished to make him happy in any way I could, but my father was a very demanding man. In any aspects.

Edward smiled, "I am too."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion again, but he turned back to my father. He took a few steps backwards and came to stand by my side, and taking me completely off guard as he slipped an arm around my waist.

My father gasped, "What are you doing? Leave her out of this."

Edward ignored him and he turned to me, "Isabella, would you be so kind as to allow me to accompany you away from the premises?" His eyes were still glowing lightly, but I was drawn to Edward.

No matter the strange request, I would do anything he asked me to.

I nodded, "Yes, Edward."

"NO!" That was from my father, "Isabella, you mustn't go with them. You should-" I cut him off.

"I will do as I please."

But he didn't listen as he and the men came forward at Edward- one grabbing my arm. Edward growled and knocked him back into the wall much to my surprise and got a better grip on me throwing me up into a bridal style hold where his grip was better. I felt my breath catch immediately as the world seemed to swirl around me with vast amounts of colors and darkness filled the sky.

I realized then we were running. Running into the night and Edward was moving faster than anyone I had ever seen before in my life. The world flew by me and I didn't even question where we were going.

I just wanted to be with Edward.

**A/N Okay, took me a while I know, but I have been visiting with family and I hadn't had the time to post anything yet. :(****Sorry. But here it is! I hope you like it, because next chapter is going to be awesome! You get more of Edward(yay), more of Alice(Squeal), and a little of Carlisle. It's going to be quite a chapter and I think you'll love it! **

**Review Please. :)**


	8. The Meeting

**A/N YAY! I've gotten so much feedback from you guys, it's unreal. Loving the attention right now and I hope this next chapter is good enough for you guys. I've been trying to update sooner, but between my other stories and family right now- thinks have been hectic. I also got grounded last week from the internet and I have been having a hard time not being able to update sooner. It was horrible. Anyways, hope you like this one, because it took a while to write. **

***I do not own Twilight. *pouts***

Bella POV

Edward continued running for a while, but then he stopped. He set me down on my feet and I looked around I surprise to find that we were at a magnificent castle. My home was big, but nothing compared to Edward's. It must've been here for ages judging by the structure of it.

"It was built in 1733."

I blinked as I looked at Edward, "Excuse me?"

He smiled, "The house was built in 1733."

My eyes widened, "Oh, my. It's been here for over a hundred years. Is it a family home?" I wondered how far back his family line had gone.

Edward led me to the door as he spoke, "Yes it is. My father helped build it." He smiled secretly and I then wondered how old his father was. Surely he wasn't that old. I don't recall meeting Carlisle just yet, but I'm sure he wasn't that old. I hadn't gotten the impression he was.

Edward opened the door and the house was just as marvelous as the outside was. With the marble staircase, beautiful structure, and the wonderful décor, it was absolutely beautiful.

Edward then said, "Carlisle, Alice, would you please come down."

I looked at him confused as his voice was barely a whisper, but Alice came down the stairs accompanied by a man who did not look older then thirty. Almost tall as Edward, but he had blonde hair. His eyes I noticed were the same color as Edward's.

Alice looked at me, and she froze on the steps, "Isabella?"

I smiled lightly, "Hello, Alice."

She looked at Edward sternly, "Edward." She said nothing else, but she looked at him in a way that made me look away. She was angry with him that much was evident.

The blonde haired man smiled pleasantly at me, "Ah, you must be Isabella Swan. I'm Carlisle Cullen."

My heart stopped for a moment, but I placed a smile on my face, "It's very nice to meet you, Carlisle."

Edward and Alice weren't looking at each other now, but I could tell something was bothering her greatly. I just didn't know what just yet.

Edward POV

_Edward, how could you? _Alice's voice was loud and angry.

I sighed, **Alice, I'm sorry. She fascinates me…** **(A/N Edward has perfected his mind reading to another level. He can project his own thoughts to others when needed.)**

Alice just stared at me, _Edward, please don't kill her. She's my best friend._

I instantly grew angry. I would never think of hurting Isabella, mush less kill her. The thought of Alice even considering it angered me greatly.

_Edward, I need to talk to you. _Carlisle's thoughts were calm and collective, but I could tell he was worried.

I had a lot of explaining to do.

Bella POV

Edward broke the silence in the room when he said, "Isabella, would you excuse us for a moment?"

I immediately nodded knowing it must be important, "Of course."

He looked at Carlisle and Alice before they all walked out of the room and I stood there a little uncertain of what I should do.

I immediately looked around at the beautiful structure of the house and marveled at its beauty. It was all so beautifully built, and I wondered how long it must've took them to do it. Turning into a complete circle, I finally came back to the same position I was in.

And I gasped as I took a step back. In front of me were two people I had never seen before, and I was pretty sure they were just as surprised to see me as I was them.

There was on big man taller than Edward and his shoulders were three times as big as mine, and he frightened me. He had dark curly hair and dark eyes. And he was smiling in a way that made me fear him. But that was nothing compared to the woman beside him. She was taller than me and had very tiny waist with long blonde hair and dark eyes. But she was absolutely stunning. Fierce beauty that made me self conscious, but her looks could not fool anyone. She was glaring at me and curious looking at the same time. She wore a dark red dress that made her look even more terrifying as they both took a step towards me.

The big on then said, "Well, what do we have here, Rose?"

The woman smiled evilly, "I don't know, but she looks rather tasty to me. Don't you agree, Emmett?"

Emmett nodded as he circled me, "And she smells delicious."

I swallowed as Rose came closer with that same smile on her face, and I was instantly furious with myself. I was showing my fear- I knew I was- and I had never done that before. I composed my face quickly and spoke for the first time.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan."

Rose lifted her eyebrows at my introduction, "Ah, the Isabella Swan we've heard so much about." Suddenly she was right in front of me, "I didn't think Edward would bring you here."

I froze as her hand shot out and fingered my throat.

She giggled, "Hmm. Her blood is practically flowing out of her skin, Emmett."

Emmett was then behind her and he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Perhaps, Rosalie, that we should wait for Edward now."

Rosalie sighed as she removed her hand, "Pity, I liked this one. She shows no fear at all and her blood is pounding." She smiled at me, "I got to have one little bite."

Emmett let go of her and I stood there completely frozen as she smiled showing all of her teeth. And on each side, one tooth was longer than the others. I gasped as they grew longer and it looked like those of a feline. I felt my heart rate pick up as I wondered where Edward was.

Emmett stepped back and smiled apologetically as Rosalie darted her teeth at my throat.

"STOP!" The voice caused us to all still as Edward, Carlisle, and Alice came in the room.

He looked extremely upset as he glared at Rosalie, "What are you doing?"

Rosalie sighed and her teeth shortened, "Welcoming our guest."

Edward glared at Emmett, "Did you think to stop her?"

Emmett looked a little innocent, "When Rose puts her mind to something, I won't stop her."

Edward finally looked at me and softened up as he asked, "Are you okay, Isabella?"

I felt the world swim around me as I tried to find my voice, but I couldn't. I felt like I was falling, but I couldn't right myself up. The world swam again and blackness consumed me completely.

**A/N Okay, just a short chapter. Let me know how you like the whole Edward controlling his mind reading thing- it's important. I know a lot of you are wondering why Edward can read Bella's mind and all that, and I guess I'll tell you now. I didn't want Bella to be the only exception to Edward, because it's the obvious thing to happen. I wondered what would've happened if Edward could hear Bella and I think it adds to the story. Also, let me know what you think of Rosalie and Emmett. I was trying to find a way to introduce them and I thought it would be pretty cool of Rosalie wanted to drink Bella's blood (I'm evil like that.). Give me good reviews guys, because it makes me want to write faster.**

**REVIEW BY CLICKING ON THE BUTTON BELOW!**


	9. HELP WANTED! please

**A/N So sorry haven't updated this in a while, I've been busy with my other stories lately and I just haven't had time to update this one. So this is why I'm sad to say that I don't know if I can finish this one by myself. I'm busy with summer and my other stories so I'm looking for a Beta to help me with this one. If you're interested in betaing let me know please! I really don't have time anymore and i'm stuck on this one. **

**Thanks for understanding! -Brittany. (aka- nosserate) **


	10. The Discovery Part 1

**A/N Alright peoples! I'm back finally after weeks of putting this on hiatus, and I'm extremely sorry for the long delay everyone. I hope you guys haven't given up on the faith for me yet, because I took a long time on this chapter trying to make it really great for you, okay? So give me another chance please. **

***Stephanie Meyer owns twilight- we all know that. **

Bella's POV

When I was falling in the blackness, I could hear my name being called. I tried answering the voice, but no words escaped my lips correctly and I was consumed in the dark. Now the light was breaking through slowly and I was finally conscious of things around me.

I was aware that I was in a room I had never seen before. I was aware that I was laying in a very comfortable bed. I was aware that the only I saw was the lamp that was lit on a small dresser beside me. And I was aware that I wasn't alone.

Edward was sitting across the room from me with a frustrated look on his face that made me want to cheer him up in any possible way, because I didn't enjoy seeing him so upset about anything. It hurt to see him like that.

Edward's eyes flickered to me quickly, "You don't have to be upset, Isabella. I'm just worried about you."

I felt my intake of breath as his words went through my head and I responded by saying, "What happened?"

My memory was still a little foggy, but I remembered seeing Alice, Carlisle, and meeting two others by the names of Rosalie and Emmett. And then…oh it was horrible! Rosalie's teeth…she wanted to bite me. But then Edward saved me…

He scowled as he stood up, "I didn't save you. I should've never brought you here." He ran a hand through his hair, "I'm so very sorry for placing you in danger, Isabella."

Again, surprise went through me. I had not even spoken that aloud. Edward still heard me…Then it came to me. At the party he always seemed to be a ahead of me in our conversation. He answered my question about his eye color before I even said anything. And with my father, he answered something else that wasn't even a question I thought of. He answered my curiosity about the house when we came here. He was always a step ahead of me. Always.

Edward walked towards me slowly, "It shouldn't be that hard to guess, Isabella." His words were soft and eager -as if he wanted to speak my thoughts aloud.

I gasped audibly, "You can hear what I'm thinking, can't you?" The realization of it was confusing, but strangely a relief that I had figured it out.

He nodded, "Yes, I can." He stopped walking when he made it to the bed, and he sat down slowly next to me, "I'm so very sorry about Rosalie and Emmett. I didn't expect them to be here when I brought you." His eyes were pained, "I hope you forgive me."

And my shock disappeared as I heard the remorse in his voice that was unnecessary to me. I didn't know what exactly happened with Rosalie and Emmett, but I knew it didn't have anything to do with Edward. It couldn't have.

And Edward grimaced, "It has more to do with me than you know, Isabella."

I felt my heart stop for a second, "I don't understand, Edward."

He stared into my eyes for along time before sighing, "There's a lot of things that most humans don't understand."

My heart faltered again, "You speak as if you're not one." When his eyes darted away from me, I realized that was right, "You're not human."

The realization and light statement made him look back at me in confusion, "You say that as if you expected as much."

I nodded slowly, "I knew there was something about you, but I couldn't understand quite what it was to tell the truth."

Edward tilted his head to the side, "Are you frightened by the fact I am not human?"

No, I wasn't. I didn't care what Edward was as long as I was here with him. I knew there was something about him that made him so mysterious and dangerous, but I didn't care.

He exhaled slowly, "You have no idea how dangerous I am, Isabella. You should be very afraid of me."

I shook my head immediately, "I'm not." I sat up beside him, "I could never be afraid of you, Edward. Never."

And I had just realized then the pull he had on me. I was in love with Edward.

Edward stood up abruptly and gave me a look of surprise and wanting. It was the strangest reaction I had ever seen before and I wished that I never had that thought.

He closed his eyes and sighed hard, "Isabella, I didn't want to know you felt that way."

I felt a blush come across my cheeks, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, Edward."

His eyes snapped open and he was in front of me kneeling before me in a flash. His eyes were unbelievably soft as he stared into mine.

"You have no idea how your words make me feel, Isabella." His velvet voice traveled in the air softly and I wanted to melt.

I sighed almost inaudible, "Then why did you not want to hear I felt that way?"

Edward lost all tension in his face and whispered, "Because I don't want you to be scared of me when I tell you the truth."

And in his eyes I saw that he was nervous about whatever truth I should find out about him. I didn't have the slightest idea of what his secret could be except it had something to do with Edward not being a human. But I could never be afraid of him no matter what he was. I was already too caught up in him for that so I knew that no matter what he was, I loved him too much to be afraid.

I smiled slightly, "Edward, I would never be afraid of you. I love you."

Saying the words aloud were very heartfelt coming from my mouth and he seemed to like hearing them.

Edward looked deep into my eyes and whispered three words softly so that I could barely hear them, "I'm a vampire."

I lost my smile.

**A/N Yeah, I cut you off and I'm so sorry about that. But I'm very happy that I've updated finally and I hope my readers don't hate me for keeping this without updates for so long. But I promise that I will update if you all give me encouraging updates, because I want to finish the story for you guys! **

**If you give me awesome reviews I will make the next chapter longer than I have done so far in this story! Review please.**


	11. The Discovery Part 2

**A/N Yay I'm soo happy you guys haven't given up on me yet! Yeah I even got one review saying that it was worth the wait so thank you peoples! I'm really glad you guys want to me to continue so here we go with another chapter already! **

**Enjoy!**

***I do not own Twilight ****L **

_Previously: _

_Edward looked deep into my eyes and whispered three words softly so that I could barely hear them, "I'm a vampire."I lost my smile. _

He tensed at my reaction and I just sat there staring at him without moving. Vampire? Yes, I heard of the stories about this town, but I thought they were all just a big story the people told to scare of the people who passed by. Then it clicked.

Rosalie's teeth. She and Emmett kept talking about how I would taste and she kept mentioning my blood. I didn't pay that much attention but that was the facts I knew about for sure. But then I remembered I had only ever seen Edward at the parties at night. Always at night, and I never really paid attention to that fact until now.

Edward had closed his eyes by now and I didn't even hesitate as I placed a hand gently on his cheek, "Edward, tell me everything."

His eyes snapped open at the contact I made and my words almost made him quizzical, "Please, explain what you mean by that."

I sighed silently, "About you -about it all. I want to know all about it, Edward. Please."

As I spoke, Edward turned his head into my palm and inhaled deeply causing me to watch him when I finished speaking and I felt him place a light kiss there before skimming his nose along to his wrist where he inhaled again.

Then his eyes met mine, "You smell so inviting you know. Absolutely wonderful."

I should've been a little terrified he was telling me I smelled good -probably enough to eat, but my only thought was at least I smelled good.

Edward chuckled softly, "Yes, that is a good thing." He then lost all signs of humor and sighed heavily, "I'm not sure how to explain this exactly right, Isabella." He lifted his hand and grabbed my hand gently lowering it from his face and shivers went down my spine as he held it as if it were so precious.

I swallowed trying to overcome the fluttering in my heart, "Please explain in any way that's preferable to you, Edward.

"I didn't want to make this hard for him in anyway, but I was eager for the information about him. Everything about Edward was so…interesting…mysterious…and dangerous. But those were things that I loved about him, and if they could be explained than I'd like that very much.

Edward smiled my favorite smile on him, "So I shall." He sighed again, "Explain what you know and I'll try to fill in what you've missed."

I took that as a small challenge and I immediately answered him, "I know that I've never seen you out during the day at all."

He gave me a dark look, "It's incredibly dangerous for my kind to be out in the sun, Isabella." **(A/N They are like the real deal vampires except the occasional ones with the 'gifts'.) **

I frowned, "Why is that?"

He hesitated just slightly before answering me, "When we're in direct line of the sun, it can catch us afire, and kill us instantly. Extremely dangerous."

I had to hide my shock though I'm sure he knew I was taken by that answer. How could something so simple as the sun kill anything?

Edward shrugged lightly, "We don't really understand it ourselves."

"Okay, more then." I shifted where I sat as I waited and he continued to watch me. "Rosalie's teeth…" I trailed off as I remembered when they grew longer and how afraid I had been even though I wanted to be brave.

He scowled, "Rosalie is a very cruel woman. She should've known not to cross me when she did, but you shouldn't worry about her now, Isabella." His words were a promise, and I liked that. But I still wondered about her teeth… "It's something that happens when we wish to feed." At my look he grimaced, "It makes it easier with our teeth elongated, but Rosalie wouldn't have bitten you without me making her my own prey." His eyes hardened at that.

I took this news in quickly before asking, "So it's true then? You drink blood…?" I trailed off as I waited for his answer.

Edward nodded slowly, "Yes. But we do not kill." He looked away from me to the window, "Over half of these humans in this town have been food to us whether they realize it or not." He still had not looked back at me.

Then his words came back again. Over half of the people had been food to them? Did that mean that I could've been fed from without realizing it? My dream came back to me from the night I arrived when I dreamt someone had entered my room and the pain I had felt that was so real made me feel a little startled. My hand flew to my neck as if in remembrance to the pain and I wondered if it was real.

And he spoke so softly, "Yes."

I blinked as I looked at his back since he had not faced me yet, "Yes?" I couldn't remember a question I had asked.

Edward slowly turned to me with his eyes flashing a red tint, "Yes, the dream was real." With my gasp he whispered softly, "I couldn't…resist. I was so curious about you and then your blood was so strong that I simply couldn't resist a taste." The whole entire time he spoke, he never looked away from my eyes and when he finished -he turned back around.

I should've been afraid. I should've been completely revolted that he had drank from my blood while I was asleep. I should've been afraid that he would do it again right now with me awake. I should've been cowering in bed as I stared at him in horror.

But I wasn't afraid of him.

As strange and dangerous as it was, I still wasn't afraid of Edward even though he did drink from me that night. It was strangely…satisfying to know that he had drank from me and my blood flowed through him. I didn't know what that meant though. Knowing that my blood was taken from me by him was a little shocking yes, but I was sure that if he had asked I wouldn't have hesitated.

I would've been willing to give him my blood that night.

Edward turned to me sharply, "Don't say that!" His velvet voice echoed throughout the room. "You have no idea how terrified you should be, Isabella." His red eyes flashed brightly as he spoke and I still wasn't cowering away from him.

I swallowed and slowly stood from the bed, "Edward, I'm not afraid of you."

He looked pained, "Why not? You _need_ to be afraid so you will stop loving me before I hurt you. You _should_ be afraid, because that's what humans are when faced with us -afraid. I _want_ you to be afraid so I won't hurt you." His words were soft and compassionate as he stared at me and I felt guilty for upsetting him again.

I took a few steps towards him and stopped, "I can't be afraid of you, Edward. You know that I'm not, because I don't believe you would do anything to put me in danger."

Edward only looked more upset, "Isabella, I've already tasted your blood. I've taken you from your father, because I was selfish. I've put you in danger tonight. What more could I possibly do to convince you?"

I was silent for a few seconds as I thought of something he said.

I took another hesitant step towards him, and I was standing a mere feet away from him, "Selfish?" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, "I don't understand, Edward."And I really didn't. How could Edward have been selfish?

He looked less angry as he sighed hard, "Isabella, I didn't take you away from your father because you or I were in danger." He took a deep breath not looking away from me, "I took you away, because I wanted you for myself." Edward closed his eyes, "I didn't want to see you being taken away from me, so I took you instead."

I couldn't say anything, because my heart was beating to hard for me to catch a breath to help me speak. I just couldn't believe that Edward wanted me enough to take me away. Again, I suppose I should've been afraid but I wasn't. I was flattered that Edward wanted me that much, and it made me feel good inside.

Edward opened his eyes and they were softened, "You shouldn't think that way. It's wrong for me to want you when I shouldn't."

I felt a pang of hurt, "Why, Edward? Why shouldn't you want me? Is there something wrong with me?" I felt a sting in my eyes as I waited for his answer and he seemed extremely shocked at my words.

He stepped forward to me and gripped my forearms lightly, "Nothing's wrong with you, Isabella. You're absolutely perfect -don't forget that." His eyes softened, "You're beautiful, smart, and so innocent. That's exactly why I shouldn't want you -you're innocent. You don't know not to want me and that's why you shouldn't love me."

With every word he said, my heart beat faster, my breathing was harder, and I wanted him to say more. I loved every word he said.

I sighed, "I do know not to want you, Edward, but I still can't help but love you." My words were a plea to him and I didn't know how else to say them.

Edward looked pained, "I'm not worthy of you, can't you see that? I can't let you love me knowing I shouldn't love you back." And his words were absolutely truthful -I could see it in his eyes.

I don't know what encouraged me to do so, but I stepped up to him once more and I was brushing up against him with my dress skirt. I took a deep breath as I placed my hands lightly on his chest and he had a sharp intake of breath as he watched me.

"You said you shouldn't love me back." I swallowed, "But do you love me?"

Edward froze against me as I saw debate in his eyes as clear as day, but it was mixed with something -fear?- that I couldn't decide what it was.

Then finally, very slowly, he said, "Isabella, a monster like me doesn't love." He hesitated slightly, "I'm not sure if we're supposed to feel love at all. But," He pulled me closer to him, "There's feelings I feel for you that come close. I like being near you, Isabella."

I felt a little sad that he called himself a monster, because that doesn't describe Edward at all to me. Edward is better than that and there's no way he could even be close to a monster. A monster wouldn't even have feelings -no matter how small.

I placed a light hand on Edward's cheek as he looked unsatisfactory to my thoughts, "Edward, you're not a monster. Not to me you're not. I love you."

He stared at me for a few seconds before turning his head into the palm of my hand and placing a feather light kiss there.

"Isabella?" He murmured next to my skin and looked into my eyes.

"Yes, Edward?" I searched his eyes for anything to show that he was still upset.

Edward sighed softly, "Can I kiss you?"

My breath caught into my throat at his words and my heart pounded into my chest hard as he waited for my answer.

I didn't even hesitate as I nodded softly, "Yes."

Very carefully, Edward leaned towards me as I let my hand drop and my heart beat faster as his lips were only a few spaces away from me. He hesitated as if to give me a chance to pull away and then his lips pressed to mine softly. My entire body lit up like it was on fire, and I couldn't help myself as I kissed him back lightly. Edward's hands released my forearms slowly and I felt him rest them on my waist lightly before wrapping his arms around me pulling me to him tighter. His kiss got more eager and I felt lightheaded from his kiss.

He pulled back from the kiss and I was trying to catch my breath as Edward rested his forehead against mine listening to my ragged breath.

He sighed, "Isabella, I apologize for being wrong."

I frowned as I looked at him, "Wrong about what, Edward?"

Edward smiled almost making me breathless again, "I was wrong about not being able to love. If I don't love you then I'm not sure what to make of the feelings I have for you."

A smile lit up my face, "What do you mean, Edward?"

His lips came closer slowly, "I do love you, Isabella." And he kissed he for the second time.

**A/N Wow, that was a great chapter, right? I sure hope so, because I was all giddy writing it for you haha. So I made good on my promise -it's longer than any of the previous chapters so I hope you liked it as much as I did. **

**So what do you want to see in the next chapter? Tell me in a review what you want to see before I go through with the big plot for this, okay? So review please!**


	12. The Understanding

**A/N Okay great feedback everyone! Also I've found a beta for my story and her name is MuscalFox I hope you like the new chapter, because I'm excited for it. Not as long as the previous chapter, but still better than no update, right? **

**Enjoy!**

*** I do not own Twilight**

Bella's POV

There were absolutely no words to describe how Edward's words made me feel and I'm sure had I had a long time to find an emotion strong enough to explain it, it still wouldn't give me enough time. Describing my feelings for Edward was something I could never entirely be able to do, because there was no word for how I felt for him. Yes, love was an option, but to me it could never compare to what I felt for him. In his arms, I felt safe from all harm. With his words, I felt captivated by him in every aspect. Everything about him made me feel different than I ever had before.

And he was a vampire.

Discovering Edward was a vampire was perhaps the least thing I had expected to know about him, but even though I knew he was I still couldn't hide the fact that I loved him with every fiber in my being. I wasn't afraid of him -far from that. And not only was Edward a vampire, but I was absolutely sure that everyone in this house was a vampire. Alice…My dear friend Alice was a vampire I was sure. That realization came as a surprising thought to me, because I loved Alice like a sister to me in every aspect. Did this fact change that? Absolutely not.

I was sitting in the room I had been in since I woke up and I was staring outside the window into the darkness. Edward was out for the moment, the house was quiet, and I waited patiently for my dear friend to arrive. I wanted to speak to her, and I wasn't afraid at all.

A soft knock on the door caused me to turn around and Alice walked inside slowly. She moved as if she were watching my reaction -as if I would be afraid of her.

She smiled slightly, "Hello, Isabella." I loved how she made her voice light and friendly for the tense atmosphere.

I smiled back naturally, "Hello, Alice." She didn't move forward and I said, "You can come closer."Alice seemed a little relieved as she shut the door behind her and walked forward, "I'm glad you're feeling better. I was a little worried when I saw you downstairs." Her expression showed just how worried she was and I knew that she was still my dear friend as she had always been.

I took a few steps towards her, "Alice, would it be alright if I ask you a question?"She nodded, "Why of course."I thought about my words carefully as we remained silent. Many thoughts about how I should say them went through my mind at that moment, but I wanted to say what was best for both of us.

I finally said, "Alice, you know I still love you, don't you?"Alice broke into the biggest smile I had ever seen before as she threw her arms around me hard, "Oh, Isabella! I'm so happy to hear you say that." She pulled back, "I thought that once you knew then you'd be afraid of me and wouldn't want to be around me." I laughed softly, "Alice, you're my sister even if not by blood at all." I hugged her once more, "I would never be afraid of you, Alice."She squealed as she pulled back, "I'm so happy you feel that way, Isabella. There's so much I wanted to tell you when you came here but I didn't want to ruin the time you and Edward spent with each other." She paused, "Of course Edward would've understood had I interrupted I'm sure, but I knew that it wouldn't be right at all." She was so energetic that she was almost jumping up and down. "And Jasper-" Her voice got cut off when a loud thump sounded in the house making us both look at the door in surprise.

Alice had a sharp intake of breath, "Oh, my." She looked at me sharply, "Isabella we have to hurry away from here now."I was a little surprised, "Alice, what's wrong?"She hesitate before saying, "You're father's here." My heart stopped.

**A/N I know it was a shorter chapter than what you wanted and I'm sorry it was, but I was in a hurry to post something because my family has been a little hectic lately and I have been spending a lot of time with them lately. I hope it was a good chapter though. So what do you think is going to happen? Review!**


	13. The End?

**A/N okay I'm back with a new chapter which is awesomly betaed by MuscalFox. I hope you like it because i was a little uneasy about how to end the chapter so I hope it gives you a big shock! **

**Enjoy!**

***I do not own Twilight.**

Alice's words brought me into a state of shock, but I was immediately brought out of it when she started pulling me out of the room. I didn't protest about where we were going, because I honestly didn't care to put up a fight about it if we were escaping.I knew why my father had come -for me. I should've been prepared for that, but it had never crossed my mind when I was with Edward. Edward.

I stopped running as soon as I thought of him, "Alice, where's Edward?"

Alice barely glanced at me as she began pulling me again, "He's out hunting at the moment, Isabella. I'm sure he would've never had gone had he known…" Her voice trailed off as she pulled me to a stop.

I gasped, "Father!"

Yes, my father stood there with lots of men surrounding him and he did not look like he was in a fairly good mood at all. He looked menacing if not angry, and in his hands he bore a stake in each. A cross hung around his neck, and he looked at me as if I were dangerous.

Alice grew tense in front of me, "Mr. Swan. Would you so kindly help me by moving out of my way." It was not a question, it was a statement.

My father gritted his teeth hard, "Do not order me to do as you wish you demon." I was appalled at him.

I let out an angry sigh as I took a small step towards him, "How dare you?"

He looked at me in somewhat shock, "What?"I knew this might've been the worst possible thing to do at the moment, but I couldn't refrain myself from getting angry.

"How dare you speak to her that way? She is as good as my sister as any, and I will not have you speak to her in such a manner, _father._"

He gripped the stake in his right hand tightly, "Isabella, a demon from the heart of hell cannot be anything close to your sister. You need to get your head on straight, daughter. Surely your time spent with them has been to long seeing as you have the slightest idea what the hell you are doing with them."

Alice remained calm through this whole ordeal until now, "Mr. Swan I advise you to please watch your language in the presence of ladies."

I was already getting ready to take another step towards that man, but Alice's words and her hand stopped me. She pulled me back slowly and I refrained from moving any further.

Then she whispered something to me so softly that I could barely hear her, "Edward's arrived."

My heart took off like a hummingbird as her words went through my mind. Edward was here, he would know what to do, and everything would be alright.

Before anyone could say another word, Edward's velvety voice flowed through the air, "What seems to be the problem gentlemen?"

We all turned to see him slowly walking to us and I immediately let out a sigh of relief when he seemed incredibly calm at the situation.

My father narrowed his eyes on him, "You took my daughter from me, Mr. Cullen, and I intend to get her back tonight. Isabella will be coming back with me."

My heart fell at his words, because I knew my father would never give up for anything.

Edward looked at him in curiosity, amusement, and disbelief. Then slowly, a smile appeared on his beautiful face.

"As you wish." He looked at me, "Isabella, you are free to go with your father if you wish."

Alice and I both stared at him in shock, and my father was beaming with satisfaction. Edward was giving me up to my father? Did he not want me?

Then Edward gave me his crooked smile and winked coyly. It was then I understood his words perfectly. He was telling me I was free to go if I wished to, but the choice was mine and mine to make alone.

I looked at my father and he said, "Come, Isabella. We will be leaving immediately." He made a point to take a step towards me.

I smiled as I shook my head, "No, father. I do not wish to go." Alice sighed in relief beside me and squeezed my hand in reassurance of my words.

He gasped, "What? I did not ask you whether you weren't going, you are and that is final!" He went to step forward again and I matched his step angrily.

"No! My words are final. I do not wish to go with you and nothing you can say will convince me otherwise, father."

My father stared at me, "What has come over you, Isabella? Why would you want to stay with these _things_?" He said the word as if it were a _horrible_ curse.

I smiled slightly as I released Alice's hand and walked slowly over to Edward, and he held his hand out to me.

I took it immediately and turned back to my father, "Because I love them. I love Alice like my sister and…" I smiled brightly, "I love Edward. Please understand that."

Alice was smiling from ear to ear at my words, Edward's thumb trailed back and forth over the back of my hand softly, and my father stared at me in surprise.

"_Love_? You. Are. In. _Love_. With. A. _Vampire?" _His words echoed through the hallway angrily and I flinched from the tone slightly. 

I lost my smile and nodded, "Yes, I am."

My father's face was red with anger and Edward's eyes darkened slightly at this. Before I could register what was happening, my father struck out of nowhere with a stake heading for Edward and he seemed to be surprised by this, because he made no move to dodge the attack. I could barely make out my own reactions before I turned my body around to face Edward just as the stake pierced out.

I gasped as I placed my hand on Edward's chest only to feel a warm liquid in my hand. I looked down at it to see red blood covering the front of my dress where the stake had pierced inside of me. I coughed once as I looked back up to Edward just as he growled. 

"No!" He caught m just as I fell to the ground and blood was seeping everywere.

**A/N so what do you think about it? Did you like it? I thought it was pretty cool so let me know in a review!**


	14. The Panic

**A/N Wow thanks for the awesome reviews everyone! So much suspense from what you've all said and now the chapter has arrived! Thanks to my awesome beta MuscalFox for her awesome help with this and i hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

***I do not Own Twilight**

Isabella's POV

The world swam around me as Edward's growl deepened and completely faded all together. There was no pain where the blood came from, there wasn't any moments where the best part of my life flashed before my eyes, and there was nothing but shock flowing through my mind for the most part. It was simply as if i wasn't there at all.

I couldn't hear what was happening around me except thuds that seemed to pound into the darkness as my vision was clouded until I could see nothing but blackness. I couldn't even think about all that had happened within the few short seconds that led to my state. All I knew was that Edward was safe now.

Alice's POV

It all happened so fast. Faster than even my senses could pick up, and I never saw it coming when Charlie attacked so suddenly. Apparently neither did Edward seeing as he never moved. The only person who saw him was Isabella.

And she threw herself in front of Edward.

I gasped as Charlie's stake pierced her right shoulder seeing as her back was to Charlie and I smelled the blood before I saw it. Time seemed to stop as we all stood there until Isabella pulled her hand up.

It was completely covered in dark blood.

"No!" It was Edward's growl that tore through the room as he caught her when she fell to the floor and the blood poured from her slowly.

I immediately knelt down beside her and placed the hem of my dress over the wound trying to catch her attention as quickly as I could.

"Isabella!"

Her eyelids looked heavy and sleepy as she gazed at me without saying anything. I wasn't even sure if she even saw me from the way she looked.

I sobbed and a tear slid down my cheek as the blood seemed to only fall faster, "Please, say something."Isabella's eyes closed.

Edward lifted her head up as soon as her body convulsed into a coughing fit, "Alice do something!"

His words were a desperate plea, and I couldn't do anything. Carlisle wasn't even here with us and I had no idea what to do.

I looked at him with tears falling freely, "I don't know what I should do, Edward!"

His pained look was hard to see as he brushed the hair back from her face before looking at Charlie fiercely.

The look on his face was of complete shock. I looked at Charlie confused and realized why Edward looked the way he did, Mr. Swan was standing there as if he killed the worst one of us. He held the bloody stake in his hands as if it were a trophy of all things.

His face twisted into a smile, "I did her a favor, don't you see? Now she doesn't have to love something as damned as both of you."

Before I could stop myself, my fangs elongated and a fierce hiss escaped my lips. But Edward had already moved before I could, and I felt a wave of approval when he slammed Charlie back into the hallway. Of course, Charlie's men who had accompanied him came to his rescue until Edward knocked them back as well.

After all of this, that was when Isabella whimpered softly, "Edward…"

Edward's head snapped up and the glowing red seemed to harden back into it's dark color as he dropped one of the men to the floor and hurried over to her. I did make sure first before looking at her that they left in a hurry.

Charlie was going to pay I was sure.

Edward sat down beside her and lifted her head into his lap before caressing her cheek, "Isabella, love, can you hear me?"

Her head moved up and down very slowly as her eyelids fluttered, "Edward…it hurts."My heart broke at her words.

Isabella's POV

Somehow I fought my way back into the light that seemed to fade away and Edward was with me along with Alice. But as soon as I found them, I felt it.

The pain in my chest that seemed to move to my entire body quickly. It was as if I were being ripped from the inside out and it was only getting worst.

Edward somehow found my hand and I felt light pressure to it, "I know, love. I'm…going to make it stop, alright?"

Before I could be confused by his words and the pain, Alice gasped in surprise, "Edward, do you mean…? Are you sure you could do it?"

There was a few pauses of silence before he answered, "No, I am not entirely sure, Alice."

He forced the words out -I could tell by the way his voice was strained. I then felt his breath at my ear and heard his soft voice, "I'm sorry, love."

Another wave of pain came and I grimaced in pain as a small scream escaped my lips. But then as soon as it escaped, I realized that the pain didn't come from my chest were the stake had pierced.

It had come from my neck.

**A/N Well, there ya go! So what do ya think? What's gonna happen next, hmm? review and you might just find out ;)**


	15. The New Beginning

**A/N Hey, everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, but I got my tonsils taken out :( I actually wanted to put this up sooner for you guys, but I'm in need of a new beta if anyone's interested. I'll have more info at the bottom. ANyway my tonsils taken out thing really sucked :( I'm fifteen so it was a really rough recovery and after three weeks I still have the scabs on my throat which really sucks but I was determined to get this chapter out to ya'll :) Hope you like it and i hope i still have readers out there! **

***I do not own Twilight :(**

Isabella's POV

The pain that came from my neck was more intense than the pain from the stake. It felt like my very soul was being taken from me until I was nothing left. It was horrible, but I had no power over the pain.

Then suddenly the pain stopped. I was about to sigh in relief when something warm and wet was placed at my mouth covering my lips. I parted them on a reflex and the most sweetest liquid entered my mouth.

I felt Edward's mouth at my ear, "Drink, love."I did.

Alice's POV

I was absolutely horrified when Edward bit into Isabella's neck, because the scream that escaped her was heartbreaking. I tried not to think of what could happen if Edward took too much or if she would be too weak to finish the process, but I found it rather difficult to not think my dear friend -no, sister- would have her life ended in such a tragic way. I could only hope for the very best.

Edward grimaced after a few seconds and removed his mouth from her neck when Isabella whimpered causing me to stiffen slightly. He wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt and lifted his wrist to his mouth to tear the skin there. When a small trail of blood seeped out, he put it to her lips. I was frozen solid as I waited for her reaction. Isabella was hesitant about it, but suddenly she opened her mouth as if expecting something, and the blood coated her lips slowly.

Edward sighed before lowering his mouth to her ear whispering something I barely heard, "Drink, love."

Isabella drank as if she knew it was the only thing to save her. And it was.

Isabella's POV

I don't understand what the liquid did to me, but I felt as if I needed to have it inside of my body. When I drank it, I felt stronger and more alive than I have in my entire life. I needed this.

After what seemed like forever, the liquid was out of my reach causing my eyes to snap open immediately upon wondering where it had gone. All thoughts of the liquid were gone when I saw Edward looking down at me in relief as well as Alice when she looked as if she could cry from happiness.

I frowned slightly, "I…what happened?"

Alice started rambling, "Oh, Isabella it was horrible! Your father…the stake…the blood…it was all horrible!" She snatched me out of Edward's arm and hugged me tightly, "I was soo worried for you."

I hugged her back, but I was only thinking of her words. My father tried to kill me.

Alice pulled back away from me, "Isabella, I-" Her words were cut off when Edward spoke.

"Alice, give her a moment, please."

She looked apologetic to me, "I'm sorry. I'm going to see if Jasper's come back yet." She stood without another word and left the room.

I looked back at Edward and he took me into his arms once more, "I'm so happy you're alright love." He kissed my forehead softly.

I snuggled into his chest while ignoring an itch in my throat, "Edward, I was so scared."

"Shh." he started rocking me slowly, "It's alright now." I could hear the double meaning in his words.

I lifted me head up to look at him, "I'm one of you, aren't I?" Even as I asked the question, I knew it was true.

Edward looked slightly pained, "Yes, love. I didn't have a choice…I couldn't lose you." His last words were whispered so softly that I almost missed it.

I leaned my head against his chest, "I love you, Edward."

I felt his lips brush again hair softly, "I love you, Isabella."

I was perfectly happy here in his arms, but the itching only seemed to get worse. It was now becoming very painful to me. I can't really describe what it felt like other than an irritating itch, because there wasn't another word to describe it. My throat felt rather raw -as if I hadn't had anything to drink in quite some time.

I cleared my throat, but winced when it stung. Edward noticed.

Edward stood up with me and held me still when I faltered slightly on my feet, "Love, we have to find something for you to drink now."

I felt my eyes widened slightly at this, but somehow I knew that was what I wanted, "Okay."

I knew exactly where I would be going for what I needed.

My father should be rather pleased to here that I'm not harmed.

**A/N Oooh, Isabella wants revenge lol. I bet you all knew that was gonna happen ;) So anyways i sent this chapter to my beta but she never got back to me on it so i apologize if there are any mistakes. So now i'm looking for a new beta and if you're interested let me know -send me a message! Must have a beta profile, must message me instead of leaving a review, and don't be shy of criticizing me or adding new ideas :) Let me know! I hope you guys understand about the wait, but i'm hoping to update sooner now that i'm better :)**


	16. Author's Note A good one i promise :

**Hi y'all! Okay i know you were all probably expecting a chapter and believe me I feel like crap that i haven't updated but I'm explaining what happened and when my next update will be (That's right, I'm coming off of haitus!)**

**First of all, my family went through a bad time and we are still going through it now. i can't give too many details about it, but i can say that the Judicial system sucks and sometimes i wonder why DHR, the judges, and other people in my town think child abuse is not a serious matter. Like i said i can't give too many details, but i can say that my family is going through a tough time so it was hard for me to write. **

**Second of all, when i did get time to myself i posted a few stories on another site called Fiction Press (same penname) and i only posted that because i wrote that stuff like years ago and needed to get it off my computer. it wasn't because i really had time to write, but i did try. **

**Third, I'm now sixteen (Yay!) and i do hang out with friends and all that (too bad it doesn't have to do with a boyfriend) and i might be going back to a real high school (i'm home schooled) this year so i'm hoping to be completley done with this story before the summer. **

**Now I'm happy to say I will be updating this at the most in three days because I really want this story to actually be finished. So i hope you all stick around to see it finished :) **


	17. The Revenge Part 1

A/N Sorry for the dark print -computer problems as usual. Anyways I'm glad you all stuck around to read this and i hope you liked it :) I originally had this betaed but my computer deleted it for some stupid reason and so I'm going to put another beta requirment at the bottom. Thanks and i hope you enjoy!

**Isabella's POV**

**I don't know why, but I wanted to go alone to my father's house. It only seemed right to me that I should approach my father about what he had done, but Edward wasn't happy about my decision. After much consideration and pleading from me, he agreed I could go alone if he could wait outside in case of any problems. **

**I was now standing at my door taking my time before entering, and when I heard movement inside I opened the door timidly. I walked in and shut the door so softly that it didn't even make the slightest sound which I was grateful for when I walked across the wooden floor. **

**I heard more noise and I realized it was my father's voice from his study, and he was talking to Heidi in a harsh voice that made me clench my fists. I saw her walk out quickly and I hid behind the wall where she couldn't see me, and when she was gone I walked in the study louder than necessary. **

"**Hello, father."**

**He looked up and stood from his desk in shock, "Isabella."**

**He sounded frightened. **

**I smiled and took another step forward, "Surely you shouldn't be that surprised, should you? You might've considered the option that this could happen, have you not?"**

**My father narrowed his eyes and opened a drawer, "I did, but I am quite sad that this is happened to you, Isabella. I knew that they would hurt you like this." I saw him pull a stake out. **

**I felt my teeth lengthen before I even opened my mouth, "The only one who's hurt me is you. You tried to kill me." **

**My words were so hard and deadly that I was even afraid of myself. **

**He stepped away from his desk angrily, "You were going to ruin your life! I couldn't let you love that demon and live. Now look at you, you've became one yourself." **

**He was getting angrier with every second that past, and my patience was running thin. **

**I tilted my head to the side, "You should be glad of that. I'm not dead, I'm very much alive." I narrowed my eyes and straightened my head, "But that's what you hoped for, wasn't it? For me to die." **

**My father's eyes hardened, "If you were going to love him, then yes I did want you to die, Isabella."**

**His admission hurt. **

**I sprang without a second thought and knocked him so hard into the wall that he dropped the stake he was holding and I grabbed his throat before talking again. **

"**It's a pity you didn't get what you wished, father." I sighed, "I love him and that's all that matters to me. I would've gladly died for him than to have you kill him in front of me, and I don't regret taking the stake for him. But," I squeezed his neck tighter, "I will never forgive you for what you've done."**

**My father gasped, "Isabella, you have to understand I did this because you're my daughter and I love you. I didn't want this for you!"**

**I opened my mouth wide enough to show him my elongated teeth and I smiled, "I love you too, father." I lost my smile, "But that was not an apology."**

**My father struggled underneath me and I let my instincts take over, and my teeth sank into his neck. When he thrashed under my grip, I drank and the liquid was soothing against my throat so I drank harder. Longer. I don't know how long I drank from him, but all I cared about was the fact I was getting what I needed. **

**Revenge. Power. Blood. **

**When I felt nothing else enter my mouth, I pulled back from him and let go of his body letting it slide gracefully to the floor. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand slowly and my teeth shortened of their own accord. **

**A second later, I felt arms wrap around me and Edward's voice at my ear, "Are you alright, love?"**

**I smiled at this, turned to face him not even hesitating before wrapping my arms around him, and I rested my head against his chest, "Yes, Edward, I'm fine." I paused and looked up at him, "It was easier than what I thought it was going to be. Was that supposed to happen?"**

**He sighed resting his forehead against mine, "It's your conscience. You're a new vampire so it might be a confusing situation."**

**Yes, I was confused, but I still felt like I had something to do. My father wasn't the only one I had problems with, but he did cause the second problem. **

**Edward tensed immediately and pulled back searching in my eyes, "Isabella, you can't go searching for Jacob."**

**I frowned, "How did you…" I trailed off when he tapped his temple lightly and I sighed resting my head on his chest again, "That's hardly fair, you know."**

**He chuckled, "Just like it's hardly fair when you change the subject, love. Jacob isn't a problem, Isabella."**

**I lifted my head and nodded, "Yes, he is. He could've really harmed me had you not been there that night, and it just isn't fair he should be spared." **

**I started thinking about how his blood would feel sliding down my throat, and it made my teeth try to elongate. **

**Edward's eyes darkened, "Love, we should be getting back now in case Alice gets worried and comes looking for us."**

**My teeth shortened and I smiled up at him, "Okay." So we left the house. **

**I was careful to occupy my mind so that Edward wouldn't know I was planning on going after Jacob myself and to get my revenge. **

A/N So what did you think? Did you like it? Do you want Isabella to go after Jacob next? Review please!

I need a new beta one who has been a beta for another story before. You must have a beta profile, be able correct any mistakes as quickly as you can, and message me about being a beta instead of leaving it in a review. I haven't had good luck with passed betas, but I really need one. Thanks!


End file.
